


Too Darn Hot

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Cole Porter was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Darn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-13-06

Ioan groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back against the chair, running the beer bottle across his forehead. “It’s too fucking hot.”

“And you get to wear wool.” Jamie grinned from his spot in the doorway, the towel slung low on his hips, sweat and water from the shower beading on his skin.

“Oh, rub it in.” Ioan set the nearly empty beer on the table beside him and shifted, sprawling further, spreading his legs wider apart, the form fitting cotton of his boxer briefs stretched tight across his flesh. “Wanker.”

“Oh, the trials and tribulations of being the star.” Jamie leaned against the jamb, crossing his arms over his chest. “Poor Ioan.”

“I take it back,” Ioan stated tiredly, shoving a hand through his damp hair. “You’re a fucking wanker.”

Jamie cocked and eyebrow and pushed away from the door, walking slowly toward Ioan. Heat of a different kind coiled between and around them as Jamie knelt between Ioan’s spread legs and ran his hands over the soft-rough scratch of hair on Ioan’s thighs. “Is that what I am?”

Ioan’s reply was cut off as Jamie bent his head, running his tongue along Ioan’s knee, dipping the tip of it in the hollow beneath. Whatever words Ioan had begun changed to a low groan. Jamie looked up and matched his smile to the sly, hungry one on Ioan’s face. They held each other’s eyes for a long moment until Jamie bent his head again, repeating the gesture slowly on the other leg.

Exhaling sharply, Ioan shifted in his seat again, slumping a bit more. Jamie’s low chuckled ricocheted up Ioan’s skin as he continued higher, licking and sucking his way up the sensitive flesh.

Jamie switched sides, moving to the other leg, his hair dancing lightly across Ioan’s skin. He nipped at the pale stretch of skin, soothing the slight mark with the pressure of his tongue. The sound of Ioan’s nails scraping against the chair’s upholstery ran counterpoint to his harsh breathing, echoing in Jamie’s ears as he edged further up Ioan’s thighs.

He turned his head again, his hands stroking the underside of Ioan’s thighs as he drew a circle with his tongue then pressed his lips to it, sucking lightly. Ioan’s hips rolled off the couch and his hand reached out to fist in Jamie’s hair, fingers curling tightly in the long strands. “Jamie,” he growled low in his throat, half-warning, half wanting.

Jamie smiled against the skin, pulling back and tracing the red welt of flesh with the tip of his tongue before sliding it higher on Ioan’s thigh, down the slope of skin to the leg of Ioan’s boxer-briefs. Ioan gasped, his breath catching on Jamie’s name, as Jamie slipped his tongue just beneath the fabric and ran it up the smooth flesh underneath.

Circling his hands around Ioan’s thighs, Jamie held him to the chair as he blew a hot breath against the length of Ioan’s cock, sliding his tongue over the tight fabric until it reached the stain of moisture pooling at the tip. He exhaled again and Ioan shivered, his head back against the chair in surrender and abandon.

Jamie reached up, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of Ioan’s boxer-briefs, tugging gently. Ioan’s hips rose and Jamie eased the fabric over the hard thrust of Ioan’s erection, tugging the fabric down. Ioan smiled down at him, all hot eyes and knowing smile, the dark fall of his lashes shielding his triumph slightly as he lifted his foot, running the top of it beneath Jamie’s towel and against his hard cock.

“Oh,” Jamie gasped, eyes closing long enough for Ioan to press his other foot to Jamie’s chest and push him to the floor. Jamie sat back, leaning against his hands as Ioan sank to his knees between Jamie’s legs, dragging the end table with him as his hand caught at the edge.

Warm, wet beer splashed over Jamie’s chest and abdomen and Ioan chuckled, low and throaty, as he leaned forward and licked the golden drops from his skin. Jamie’s hips surged upward and Ioan braced them against the floor, his hands holding the sharp angles as he breathed along Jamie’s length, watching with blatant hunger as Jamie’s body responded.

“Ioan…”

Ignoring Jamie, Ioan licked his lips, his eyes darting up to Jamie’s blue ones as he smiled and lowered his head, taking the tip of Jamie’s erection into his mouth. Jamie swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering shut as Ioan moved, taking more, taking him deeper.

Jamie closed his eyes, pressing his lips together as he inhaled sharply, the heat of Ioan’s mouth thick and wet around him. He pounded his fist against the woven carpet, his hips thrusting in counterpoint to Ioan’s constantly moving mouth. Ioan’s tongue pressed hard to Jamie’s cock, sucking and pulling at the flesh as he held Jamie down against the floor.

“Oh…God. Ioan…” Jamie’s hands tangled in Ioan’s thick curls, fingers clenching as Ioan focused on the flushed head of Jamie’s cock, tracing the ridge before barely grazing the sensitized flesh with his teeth. Jamie’s hips rocked off the floor, barely restrained by Ioan’s hands and he moaned, low and long as a tremor ran through him.

Ioan’s tongue slipped across the tip, circling it in a slow spiral, the steady moving pressure causing Jamie to gasp aloud, his hands tugging harder at Ioan’s hair.

“God…Ioan…fuck…please…God…oh…yes…fuck…fuck…”

Ioan pulled back, his breath escaping him in heavy pants that shook his chest. Jamie’s body followed his mouth, arching upward as Jamie’s frantic pleas descended into a hungry groan of dissatisfaction. Ioan smiled, his breath still stuttered and rough, as he reached out, shoving the items from the upended table out of his way until he closed on a bottle of suntan lotion and thumbed it open, his hands shaking as he nearly emptied the whole thing into his hand.

“What?” Ioan’s grin widened as his eyes raked over Jamie’s flushed body, from the dark blue of his eyes to the rapid rise and fall of his chest to the hard curve of his cock. “You think I’m going to let you off that easy, Bamber?”

“God damn it, Ioan, you fucking…” He stopped on a harsh intake of breath as Ioan’s cock pressed to his body, pushing steadily, penetrating the tight flesh. Jamie’s body constricted around him, muscles tightening and clenching at the intrusion of his flesh, giving way with every small thrust of Ioan’s hips and the slick slide of the lotion.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Jamie’s mouth opened, the sound silenced as Ioan thrust his hips, hard and fast, the thick push of flesh sending Jamie over the edge, his orgasm spilling across his stomach. Ioan chuckled, the sound deep and thick with desire. “No stamina, Bamber.” Ioan breathed as he followed Jamie over the edge, burying his climax with another hard thrust. “No stamina at all.”

Jamie opened his eyes, his eyebrow cocked as he met Ioan’s grin. “You realize I just got out of the shower, don’t you?”

“You realize,” Ioan lowered himself, licking Jamie’s bottom lip, “you desperately need another, don’t you?”

“And whose fault is that exactly?”

“Yours. I was sitting there innocently…”

“You do nothing innocently with that mouth and those spread legs. You’re a fucking invitation to sin.” Jamie traced a finger across Ioan’s cheekbone. “I used to have a measure of self control, you know.

“Overrated.” Ioan ducked in again and kissed him, the quick movement captured as Jamie slid his hand around Ioan’s neck and held him there, their tongues tangling, rubbing, sucking as Ioan’s hips began moving, rocking forward. His voice broke breathlessly. “How keen are you for that shower?”

“I’m a wet, sweaty, sticky mess.” Jamie pressed his feet to the floor, angling his hips against Ioan’s, both of them thrusting in slow unison. “I can wait.”


End file.
